We Are the Illusionist
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: What happened if the master of illusion, Rokudo Mukuro, challenge his only beloved student, Chrome Dokuro. Who's gonna be the winner? and who's gonna be the best illusionist? Crazy fic! With author join in! review please!
1. First Battle: Chrome VS Mukuro

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! (Holding a microphone) I decide to write another 6996 story! The idea suddenly flow to my tiny brain ( I swear… it's tiny…-_-; ) It's about Chrome who has been challenge by Mukuro in a battle of illusion, surprise? Well, since I think it'll be funny so I write it here! I apologize once more for grammar mistake and bad vocabulary… and a slight of OOC-ness…It's my second fic! ( my first one is " Because You Are Here " ) Hope ya all like it! Please review after you read it!^ ^v

**Disclaimer:**

**Chrome:**Ano… SpreadYourCrimsonWings doesn't own any of the reborn characters, only the illusion of butterfly she gives to me

**SYCW :**Aww~ Kuchan! Thanx for it! *hug* You're so Kawaiiii~!

**Mukuro:**Please don't touch her like that, she'll feel annoyed

**SYCW :**Is that so? I don't care, Bwee! *stuck the tongue out*

**Mukuro:*******pull out trident* Kufufufu.. seems that I have to teach you the 'real illusion' *flame starts to burn*

**SYCW :**Hoe? Na… nani?! *shiver*

Since Chrome got this power, she always practices by herself. She wanted to become stronger than anyone else, so her Mukuro-sama could be proud of her. She practiced her illusion all the time and yes, it's getting stronger this lately. Even she's weaker than other guardians, who knew that she practiced her technique all days?

" My little Chrome? "

" Ye..yes… Mukuro-sama?!"

She was surprised by the sudden arrival of Mukuro in the middle of her secret illusion training. She quickly hides her trident behind her. She didn't want her Mukuro-sama to know what she was doing all this time.

" What are you doing here Chrome? "

" Nothing, Mukuro-sama "

" Then why you hide the trident?"

" Nothing, really Mukuro-sama "

"_Oh no! He'll probably know what I am doing now!"_

Slowly, Mukuro leaned in to her, closing gap between them. Chrome blush at this state. In one move Mukuro pulled Chrome to his embrace and pulled her right arm that holding the trident. He knew that the trident was used by her a hour ago. Chrome tripped over and fell on his embrace.

"Fufufufu… seems like you have practice so hard, huh?"

"_Oh no! He figure it out!"_

Chrome released herself quickly from his embrace while balancing herself. She bow her head, she was speechless now. Mukuro just smiled at her. There was a silent for a moment, when finally Mukuro spoke…

" My Chrome… I knew what you are doing all this time, I always watch you even you don't recognize it"

Chrome just bow her head, feeling guilty that she hides this all from her Mukuro-sama. But she really wanted to made her Mukuro-sama proud of her. So that's why she kept practicing all this time

" Well then… I know you're getting stronger this lately, then… "

He pulled another trident from nowhere, making Chrome surprised in a moment.

" Why don't we start a battle then? "

" A… A battle? Me? And you Mukuro-sama? "

" Why, yes My cute little Chrome, is there anyone else here? "

He laughs with his _"kufufufu…" _and start to used his illusion. His trident was being burned by an indigo flame, a mist flame. It ragged time by time

" Come on Chrome, if you lose there's **punishment** waiting for you, or do you wish me to start first?"

With a quick move, he swung his trident and a bunch of lotus showed itself. It flew to Chrome with amazing speed. In a blink of eye, Chrome was wrapped by the lotus. She felt the pain of the bind around her body. They're getting tighter and tighter around her. She moaned and almost crying…

" Come Chrome, use your power if you don't want to feel the pain of my beautiful lotus "

Mukuro just stared at her, waiting for her to move. Chrome swung her trident and tap the edge of her trident on the floor she could reach. A fierce of fire pillars exploded from the floor randomly, burning the lotuses that bind her. She feel on the floor, but quickly stood up again. She smiled in a victory _"I can!"_

" well done my Chrome, but can you look up to your hair?"

"huh?"

A light of fire began to burn her hair, although it was an illusion but it felt hot at all….

" Kyaaaa!!! "

She ran in a circular motion, rubbing her own hair that began to burnt out. She stopped finally when she has extinguished the fire on her head. Some of her head became black and a little bit curly from the burnt. She stared at Mukuro with a **I'm-failed-didn't-I? **face. Suddenly, Mukuro burst into a laugh, he couldn't hold any longer by seeing Chrome face and her _mess _hair.

" Mu.. Mukuro-sama! That's not fun!"

" Kufufufufu… hahahaha! I'm sorry Chrome! Hahaha!"

He continued laughing. Surely, Chrome felt a little bit annoyed and angry. A small twitch of anger had formed itself on her head. She tap her edge of her trident once more, the ground began to shake and exploded, fire burned everywhere. Mukuro gasp at the sudden action she took. He almost tripped but he was able to balancing himself. He swung his trident again; the lotuses appeared from the ground below them.

" I won't let them bind me again! Mukuro-sama! I'll show you the technique I learn by myself! "

With that last word she uttered seconds ago, she spins her trident while the mist flame ragged on her trident. She tapped hardly the edge of her trident to the ground near her feet. But nothing happened…

" What? Is there anything you do Chrome? "

" Just see it Mukuro-sama "

Chrome smiled liked she has grabbed the victory. Mukuro confused at the expression on her face, _nothing happened here… but why she's smiling like that?_ There was silent around them when suddenly a burst of butterflies from the cracked of the ground below him flew everywhere around him, making his eyes couldn't see the situation around him. He felt like he was trapped within this butterfly, no, it felt like he was trapped within a maze, a gorgeous maze of butterfly…

" How is it Mukuro-sama? It's my new '**Butterfly illusions**'!"

Chrome shouted cheerily, her technique was success! She had done it! All her practice until now wasn't useless! She could beat Mukuro! She wasted no time of waiting, she charged herself toward him and flew to where her Mukuro-sama stand, with the help of her butterflies of course. She was ready to get 'ippon', she created a kendo stick from her illusion skills

" Ipp- "

Her actions was stopped by a firm grasp around her wrist and pulled her down. She was trapped around Mukuro's arms now. She blushed at this state she couldn't see his miss-matched eyes that stared at her. Mukuro hold her chin up to made her violet eye met his eyes. He leaned in to her lips, trying to captured it. Chrome closed her eye, waiting for her lips being captured…

" Ippon "

She opened her eye in abruptly. She felt a slight headache on her head. When she manage to open her eye properly, she saw a kendo stick had rest itself on her head. Mukuro has hit her head with the kendo stick and gained an ippon from her.

" I win…"

He smirk at this condition. Chrome pushed herself from him and quickly stand up with a blush cheek

" You cheated Mukuro-sama!!! "

" Well, nobody tells me that I can't cheat right? "

" But..but…! "

" Sssh, don't protest and do your punishment "

" what… what is it Mukuro-sama? "

She still felt that it wasn't fair for her ( _neither do am I ^ ^; _)

" Buy me a pineapple, the most delicious pineapple "

" What?! But it's rare to see pineapple around here! Where can I buy it?! "

" I don't know, just keep looking until you find it "

" But! "

When she tried to argue again, He had trapped her **again **in his embrace and put an arm around her waist, the other one hold her chin up

" Oh I see, you don't want to go because you want to stay with me right Chrome? Do you wish for a _pleasurable thing? _I'll teach you then"

He slid one arm behind her shirt. Chrome pushed herself quickly, grabbed her shopping bag and rush to the door

" I'll go then Mukuro-sama!!!! "

She ran as fast as she can from him. Mukuro only laugh with his usual dialect. _"fufufufu… seems like she's getting stronger huh?" _

**A/N:**

**SYCW :**GYAAAAAA!!!!!! *a bunch of ghost chase behind*

**Mukuro:**Fufufufu, isn't it fun to see a wonderful attraction, right my cute Chrome?

**Chrome:**Mukuro-sama….-_-;

**SYCW :**Shit! Wait for me Mukuro! I'll beat you in the next chapter!!! Get this ghost out of me!!!! *runs away* Chrome!!! HELP ME!!!!

**Mukuro:**Kufufufu… the next chapter will be **Me Versus The Author, **her name will be introduce later, ah…Chrome don't help her. If you do, I'll give you a _pleasurable kiss…. _*evil smirk*

**Chrome:**……Uh…I'm…. sorry I can't help you

**SYCW :**SHIT YOU MUKURO!!!!!!

**Mukuro:**Kufufufu…. Bye-bye….

**SYCW :Uh.. reviews ( and also flame if you don't like it ****T-T ) ****are appreciated….. *falls down underneath the ghost***


	2. Second Battle: Kiri VS Mukuro

**Author's Note : **Finally! Chapter 2 has arrived! Let's celebrate it! Well, in this story, I was going to battle with that Nappo-head. Bwuahahaha! I'll knock him down here ( or I am the one who will be knocked down ) I use my name as 'Kiri-chan' here, because 'SpreadYourCrimsonWings' isn't a name after all ( it's a username ) It'll be my point of view in this story. Why I use Kiri-chan? Because kiri means mist and their power are mist, so I decide to use Kiri since I think it's quite cute too. Well enjoy my infatuation in here! ^__^ v ( Sorry for grammar mistake and bad vocabulary and also for slight OOC-ness except for my craziness )

**Best Regards:**For **Calliope la Muse **and **MATTGASM **who had review my previous story. I appreciated it guys! XD

I'll do my best to knock down this Nappo-head in this chapter!

**Disclaimer :**

**Mukuro: **SpreadYourCrimsonWings or Kiri-chan or **SYCW** doesn't own any of the reborn characters, especially me and my cute little Chrome it belongs to Akira Amano. She only own herself OC and her poor illusion technique

**Kiri :**WAIT FOR A MOMENT!!! *rob the microphone* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? POOR TECHNIQUE?! I'LL BEAT YOU HERE WITH THAT SO-YOU-CALLED-POOR-TECHNIQUE!!!!

**Mukuro:**Kufufufufu, If you can…

**Kiri :**Grrh!!!! I'll show YOU!!!!

**Chrome:**The battle will began soon…. *bow low*

***************************************************************************************************

My name was Kiri-chan. I'm 14 years old and only an ordinary junior high school student. Well, it wasn't ordinary at all, I had a power that weren't usual. I had a power that similar to him… the master of illusions. I had a shoulder-length hair, with a shinning silver color whenever sunlight shined upon it. My eyes were red, crimson red. It almost the same with his mismatched eyes. Now, I'm here… wore a green olive uniform with a black robe covered my body. I tied my hair to a pony tail style so I could see clearly. I'm here to faced him, to beat him down, to battled with him. Those mismatched eyes, those presences that made me shiver and that usual laugh. It was him, the master of illusions, Rokudo Mukuro.

" So… You've arrived here huh? "

He said it with a smirk on his face, holding his precious trident with his right hand.

" Yes, I am "

I said it proudly, knowing that this will happened soon… the day I was waiting for. It took a long time before I could stand here, face by face with this pineapple head.

" Are you sure you're going to battle with me? "

" Yes I am, I have waited for this in a long time "

" but I'm not sure you'll win this fight "

_Shit…_ He tried to increase my anger? How could he say it so easily in front of me? My hand clenched into a fist, wanted to punch him on face.

" Who said I'm not gonna win you _bastard? _"

" Kufufufu…. My instincts say it "

_Oh my God…_ Was he going to said another word to made me crazy? ( well, I'm crazy already, thanks )

" Mukuro-sama, please don't make her angry more than this "

I could hear a sweet voice from the corner of the room ( read: battle field ) I could see Chrome holding her trident with her two little hands and on her left shoulder there was… wait for a moment…. AN OWL?! WASN"T IT MUKUOWL?!

" wha.. what…"

I stuttered as I saw the white bird perching on Chrome's left shoulder, stayed silenced with its beautiful gleaming white feather. Chrome smiled lightly to me, waved her hand to gave me support. Aww… She was so cute… Okay! Came back to reality! ( I'm not a yuri! )

" Well, shall we started then? "

He asked me while his grip on his trident tightened, flames of indigo began to burn on it.

" Aye… "

***************************************************************************************************

His flames were ragged in a seconds, making me felt excited, _this battle gonna be fun_. I smiled as I open my robe, reached to where my belt hung gracefully around my waist. I opened the pocket that hung on the right of my waist, grabbed something inside it, a card….

" What is it? Your poor Illusion technique? "

" WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO BURN ME BEFORE I CAN BATTLE?! "

" I just ask…"

He laughed slightly. _Damn…_ if could kill him now I would.

" It's a tarot card. People of ancient believed that ancient stuff holding a great hidden power. This card were belongs to the ancient illusionist, the great illusionist in his era. I received these cards when I was 4, I have holding it for 10 years. Each of the card hold different power according to its attribute and style, each cards can show different skills of illusion…"

His smile faded and his face turned serious. _Was he afraid? No, not that easily _but somehow I've earned one point from him while I explained my great technique.

" Sounds interesting…. Then show me your power, make me satisfied.."

His smile returned, along with a presence that made my whole body trembled, making my heartbeat goes faster…

" If you wish…"

Before I could show anything, he had swung his trident and tapped it on the ground beneath him. The ground shaken and began to exploded, I was start. I tried to balanced myself while I pulled one of my card from my pocket. Holding it between my index finger and my middle finger, raised my arm to the air. The card glowing gorgeously between my fingers, I smiled lightly as I saw his face was slight surprised by my action. I turned the card…

" _The fool…_ "

The wall began to sprayed water everywhere, filled the old room in a seconds. The whole room was flood with the illusion of water I created. I could open my eyes properly without feeling any pain in my eyes. I still could breathe in fresh air while my body was floating inside the deep water. I was satisfied with my own technique, actually I never had any chance to used it in full power. _Amazing… _was the only word I could say. I turned my gaze to him, his body floating like me but he still could open one of his eyes. It seemed that my beautiful aqua illusion had hurt his whole body. I smirked for my first victory but it faded away quickly when his flame ragged on his trident. He swung his trident gracefully and tapped wherever he could reach the nearer ground. Suddenly, his lotus floating around him, supporting his body. One of the lotus flied towards me in a blink of an eye. I tried to dodge it but instead of dodge it I couldn't move my body. _Shit… _I forgot that when I used this card ( the fool ) I couldn't move, the user couldn't move when used this card except using another card to made the user moved. One of the lotus sheath scratched my left shoulder and drew blood from the scratch. I groaned in pain and gripped my shoulder lightly. I holding another card on my hand. Glowing gorgeously, I turned the card

" _The High Priestess "_

Finally, I could move my body and swam from the place I stood before. The blood floating, the pain spreading from my shoulder to my left arm. The water began to decrease until it completely dried. I fell on my knees. The moment ago was reverse, he smirked while laughing with his usual I-Called-It-Creepy-Laugh…

" Seemed that the winner has been decided now…"

" Not yet you Nappo bastard! "

I tried to stand on my own feet while feeling the enormous pain on my left shoulder. I holding another card with my trembled fingers.

" _Temperance "_

A fire began to burn in a circle around us, trapped us in a fierce blaze. The blood still dripping from my wound, I glared at him. He still stood on his own feet while holding his trident gracefully. I could see his red-eye, spin. The word kanji "fourth" replaced his previous number "six". In an unexplainable speed, he stood in front of me. But I won't let him hurt me again, the flame from around us began to shielded me from his figure. He stood back to avoided the heat that covered me. Unfortunately, my flame had burn one of his hand. His cloth around his right wrist are being burnt by my illusion. I could hear a dim groan from him. He stared at me…

" Not bad dumb kid…"

I glared at him again. _How dare he called me a dumb kid?! _Well even I'm younger than him, but he supposed to act decent to me even I'm 2 years old younger than him. With his last words, it had brushed all of my patient inside my mind. I wasted no time, ignoring my pain, I drew out another card…

" I'll judge you here Rokudo Mukuro "

" _The judgement "_

The floor beneath him changed into a formation, he had trap on the formation. I smiled lightly as he tried to moved his leg that stuck on the middle of the formation.

" What have you done to me? "

He throw a ferocious glare at me

" Hah! I said I'll judge you here Rokudo Mukuro "

I drew a few of cards again. Not only one, I pulled out 3 cards in a row and began to cast a spell…

" The card of judgement, judge this human. Which punishment are suit for him? "

The formation began to glow a purple light while the three cards I hold before floating to the air. Spinning above my head in a circular motion for about a minutes until it stopped. One of the cards glowed with the light that similar to the formation but it was brighter. Mukuro was fascinated by the magic I cast and so did I. The card that shined turn, _The Star_ it was written on the card. The light of the formation changed into bright yellow and sparkle began to fly around him. Each time the sparkle touched him, it earned scratch from him. His skin was full of blood now. He moaned in pain as I smirked in victory, knowing he won't stood long.

" Wha- What are this spark-"

He stuttered because of my delightful stars had covered his body in wound. I could see sweat formed on his forehead, how could he stand long while he was hurt by my stars of judgement and a fire still surrounding us.

" It's the judgement card, it's used with another three cards, the star, the moon and the sun. The judgement card will decided a punishment for the person that trapped in the middle of the formation. The star represent ' sacrifice ' "

I explained it while I could feel my throat was burn by a fierce pain, I cough but still kept my vision on him

" Sacrifice… when this card is being decided, it'll damaged the person properly but it'll cost the user life too. But you'll die first before this card 'effect' can take my life away…"

I still smiled in a victory while my breath were panting. This pain began to burn my whole body…

" Huh… don't feel too confident brat… I'll show you the real illusion "

He changed his kanji on his red eye to "one" and tapped the edge of his trident to the ground as he feel on his knees, totally losing his power…

" It's useless Nappo-head! You have lose in my hands! "

I shouted loudly and coughing after shouted at him. I shut my eyes close because of the pain that almost tear my whole body. When I managed to open my eyes properly, my eyes widened as I saw the figure who kneeled in front of me. No, it wasn't him, it was her… Chrome Dokuro

" Chrome-chan!!! "

I shouted in panic. How could?! I turned to the place where Chrome sit before, where she watched our battle before. It was empty, so… it was real?

" Kiri-chan… It hurts… "

Her breath was panting, it looks like she felt more pain than me. I quickly abort my illusion. All of the formation and the sparkle vanished and everything back to normal like it was never happened. I run quickly to her and placed my hands on her shoulder, shake her lightly. She kept silenced as I called her name again and again until finally she spoke…

" Kiri-chan… I… "

" Ye.. yes? "

I trembled, _what if she died because of me? What if she hurt because of me?_ She spoke in a hoarse voice. I leaned in to her lips so I could hear her voice

" I win.. "

Suddenly a kendo stick hit my head and made my head lump. I was about to stand up while a hand caught my wrist and pulled me. I bumped to the body in front of me, when I looked up, it wasn't Chrome anymore, it was Mukuro.

" What?! How could you?! Where's Chrome?! "

" I'm here Kiri-chan "

I turned to where the voice came from. Chrome sat on the chair on the corner of the room, the white owl still perching on her left shoulder. There were no wound on her pale skin

" Are you stupid brat? I used illusion to covered my body and turned to Chrome while I covered the area around Chrome with black aura so you can't see her "

" You're cheating! You use her as my weakness!!! "

I shouted at his face and tried hitting him but he managed to catch my hands and looked into my red eyes

" Since you've lose, then you shall receive your punishment "

He smiled, no, he smirked.. a devilish grin

" What do you want?! "

I snapped at him angrily. He took a wallet and placed it on my hand

" buy us dinner, and I want it to be steak. So go and find a delicious meat "

" but it's faraway from here! It take for about 4 hours to go there by feet! "

" It's not my business, now go or I'll… "

" Okay! Okay! I'll go and don't use your same trick as you use it to Chrome "

I ran as quickly as my feet could bring me out. I caught my breath outside while I muttered a cursed to him

_Damn it.. I won't lose to you next time Rokudo Mukuro_

As the sunset closed the day, I tripped on my own feet and fell on my face, covered in with the ground beneath me. Behind me, two figures stood on the door, one of them was laughing _"kufufufu…"_

" Mukuro-sama! "

What a beautiful-bad Nappo day….

**A/N:**Okay, since there's nothing to write ( because I've uttered all my feelings in the story - - ; ), I'll explain things that I can't fit on the story, the techniques I used:

**The Fool: **Why water? Because when I looked at the card, it display a beautiful mermaid under the sea ( by the way I take the reference from "X 1999" tarot card by CLAMP. It's amazing! Two thumbs up for CLAMP! XD ) so I decide to claim it as a card that holding a water power

**The High Priestess: **I can't explain this card in the story so I think I need to explain it since I think I'll use this card in later chapters. The high priestess can make the users to move again when she's trapped or released her from any techniques that can sealed her move. High priestess is one of the highest cards in the tarot's right? So since it can dominance the others, I decided to use it as a 'seal breaker' but this card can't do any attack.

**Temperance: **It means temper. This card effect will be maximum if the users feel a reliable anger. It'll burn anything in front of it. It seemed dangerous but it's good for both defense and attack

**The Judgement: **As it's told in the story, the judgement card will judge the person who has been trap inside of it. The punishment will be choose from one of these cards:

-**The Star: **The punishment that has been decide for Mukuro. It means 'sacrifice', it'll cost the users life. If the users died before the opponent died, this cards attack will be disappeared. Why Mukuro are deserve this punishment? Because it have the same meaning for what he has done to Chrome, sacrifice, for saving Chrome's life ( well, I have to admit it anyway )

-**The Moon: **still forbidden, it'll be used in the next chapters

-**The Sun: **It's same, still forbidden, because I'll use it in later chapters

That's all I think! Forgive me if there are any mistakes! Maybe I'll not update for a month because I must pass the test in my school for my graduation. So keep patient and wait for it! The next chapter will be **Me: Kiri-chan Versus Chrome Dokuro! **Oh I can't wait for it! Please review after you read this whole crazy fic! XD See ya soon guys!


	3. Third Battle: KiriChan VS Chrome

**Author's Note: **Finally! I don't expect that I can write this chapter! Dundundun…. **Me Versus Chrome! **Aww~~ I've waiting for this! I was writing this story when that bunch of test keep attack me…-___-; I wrote 3 fanfics this week, find it! ( but not 6996 again ) I plan to make Kirichan ( well, it's me anyway ) in another story. It seem interesting to write myself after all, like I can express myself in here, the genres may change each chapters! It can end as angst, comedy, romance, etc.. please tell me what do you think! If you have any request please tell me! Okay I apologize once more for my bad vocabulary and grammars mistake also for slight OOC-ness and my craziness ( my friends keep telling me that I'm crazy )

**Cookies with Chrome's shape for MATTGASM who always review my stories! Thanks a lot! I'll do my best!! ^____^v**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chrome:**E.. to.. me again?

**Kiri :**Yes, please, Aww~ you look cute when you're shy!

**Mukuro:SYCW **or Kirichan doesn't own any of the reborn characters, she only own herself OC and her stupidness

**Kiri :**HEY! I want Chrome to do it! NOT YOU NAPPO-HEAD!!!

**Mukuro:**Huh… the person who have lose with me still want to command me? How rude… Chrome don't lose to this stupid brat…

**Kiri :**WHAT!?? KUCHAN IS **MINE**!!!

**Mukuro:**Who said it? She's **MINE…**

**Chrome:**...........

***************************************************************************************************

Since the battle with that Nappo-head, I trained hard to increase my illusion power. I stood up here again once again, but faced someone who were very different to him, even she has the same appearance as him. She wore an eye patch with a skull attached on it, with her beautiful violet-night hairs. I'm going to faced **her, **his only beloved student, Chrome Dokuro.

" I'm ready Kiri-chan…"

She said slowly while her legs stepped in to the battle territory. She was holding her precious trident, the one that he gave for her. The white owl perching on her right shoulder silently, following her to the battle field. In this battle, we were allowed to bring a pet as an assistant or you could say helper. I took another step forward from the other side of the room. My black robe were blew slowly by the winds that came from nowhere. The dim sunlight began to shined on me, on the green olive uniform I wore with 2 buttons were unbuttoned. My pony-tail hair swinging rhythmically along the step I took.

" Aww~ Kuchan!! I can't wait for this!"

I used my usual **meow-meow-she-was-cute-wasn't-she?** presence. When I tried to spoke again, another voice was cutting my words off.

" Don't lose to that brat my dear Chrome…, It's ashamed if you lose to this kind of **poor-girl**"

That bastard Mukuro! I glared angrily at him. He sat on the chair at the corner of the room, watching us. I could hear his _"kufufufu.." _laugh. _Damn… _if I weren't lose to him before, I could kill him instantly.

"Ano…Kiri-chan…"

I turned my gaze back at the purple-haired girl as she called my name with her sweet tone.

" I know you like me a lot, and we're friends after all…"

I heard Mukuro shouted _"NO" _from where he was sat. I tried to threw him an empty can to his head but fortunately he manage to dodge it

" but. I want you to fight me like you fight Mukuro-sama, please forget all things you like about me and battle seriously with me…"

My eyes widened at her boldness. Her eye showed burning spirits of fighting, her face became serious. I smirked at her and sent an aura that could make her shiver down to her spine. My face grew serious and my eyes gazed deeply to hers….

" Don't worry, I'll fight you with all my might, _Chrome Dokuro"_

_This is the spirit I want to see…._

***************************************************************************************************

The battle were begin now, but before I spoke again, a sound of "meow" was hear behind me. A figure of a grey-silver cat appeared beside my legs, it had a beautiful-gleaming silver eyes. It wore a bell on its neck, making a chime sound whenever it moved.

" What is that?"

Mukuro asked curiously. I kneeled down beside the cat and caressed the cat's head slowly, it seemed she enjoyed it…

" My friend, the one who always on my side since I receive the tarot's, her name is Kira"

I stood back to my position at turned my head back on Chrome's. I opened my arms widely

" Come Chrome, you can start first. Since you don't have any chance to start first, I'll give you one then…"

She nodded her head and began to increased her aura. The flame of indigo burned her trident as she swung it above her head before tapped it hardly on the ground. I could feel a dim earthquake, it getting bigger and bigger, the ground was shaking! Finally, the ground cracked into pieces. It flew everywhere slowly but definitely. I tried to stood on my own feet but the ground I stepped was cracked into two, forcing me to stood on one leg. While I was trying to balanced myself, Chrome stood erectly with a big pieces of ground beneath her. I forced myself to jumped from one ground to the others while my hand drew a card from my pocket. It glowing gracefully on my hand…

"_The Fool"_

The water began to flooded the crack beneath us. The ground was no longer flying, it were floating above the water now. I stood on one of the grounds. My breath was panting from the action I took before. I used _"The High Priestess" _card to kept body moving.

"Not bad Chrome, but I won't step back even if it's you "

I drew another card from the pocket that hung around my waist and turned the black card to a gleaming card. I turned the card…

"_The Magician"_

There were a shadow beside my figure, it was moved. It made its own shape. Finally, the shadow turned to a…

Trident…

The trident that similar to both Chrome's and Mukuro's. Chrome gaped at the trident I held, it the same as her but this ine was totally in black color. I smiled lightly at her

" The magician card have 3 special abilities, to copied things, to stole opponents ability and to use the opponents ability in front of us. It can use opponent's ability even if you don't know about what opponent's ability are..."

I explained it to her since curiosity covered her face. Now, it was replaced by a sudden fear but hiding behind a courage of hers. I kept smiling, knowing she won't trembled only by this trident, I had to use it anyway. I tapped the ground next to my legs. The fire pillars began to explode everywhere. I drew another card from my pocket when the fire continued to burning the whole room.

"_The Strength"_

The fire pillars began to exploded ferociously. It were uncontrollable now, it burned the whole room in an amazing speed. I could hear Chrome screamed on the other side of the room. I knew she couldn't see around, but suddenly I could feel the fire began to extinguished slowly. Chrome used her **Butterfly Illusion **to extinguished the fire around her. Each time the butterfly touched the fire pillar, the fire pillar slowly turned down. She smiled at me…

" I won't let you steal my technique Kiri-chan!"

She shouted proudly at me. She wasting no more words and charged herself towards me in an unexplainable speed. She swung her trident hardly toward me. I must jumped to dodge away the attack she gave to me. We jumped around as I tried to dodge her sharp trident while she kept her eye to attack me. Finally the trident had scratch my cheek, it drew blood slowly. I felt a little pain at my face, especially on my cheek.

" I'll end this all Kirichan!!"

She swung her trident once more. It was impossible for me to dodge it since the distance between us was this close.

"I'm the one who supposed talk like that…"

Her movement was stopped by a sprout that gripped her wrist lightly. Her eye widened as she felt the grip on her wrist tightened. Not only one, but the sprouts began to appeared from my back. It began to wrapped Chrome's body and separated herself from me, keeping distance from me. She squeaked and moaned because it had bid her neck. Her body was hung in the middle of the room now. From inside my robe, there was something glowing, a card…

"_The Hanged Man"_

I smiled anxiously as I stepped closer to the nearly unconscious body that hung above me. Her eye was closed and I could see sweat formed on her forehead, her breath ragged as the bind kept tightened on hers.

" I'm so sorry Chrome, please don't angry to me okay? You're the one who tell me to battle with you with all my might"

I cupped her cheek slowly. She remained silently. My worried are getting bigger as I couldn't hear any words from her.

" Chrome? "

I asked her once again, she opened her eye finally when I called her name for the third time. I felt relieved, I never felt so relieved like this before…

" Kiri-chan… _**I hate you**_"

I felt thunder crashed me. My eyes became white. It seemed that I turned to a rock and sands. The winds blew myself to nothing. The real things happened was I felt onto the ground unconsciously with teary eyes. _She really hate me…_

When I was unconscious the illusion I used before was disappear. Chrome landed safely on the ground with her own feet. Suddenly she glared at the person behind her. It was Mukuro…

***************************************************************************************************

_( Flashback )_

_When Chrome was unconscious, actually she still conscious but she couldn't do nothing. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her mind.._

"_My sweet Chrome let me handle this…"_

" _Please don't Mukuro-sama, what will you do to her?"_

"_Kufufufu.. just look and see, and don't revolt"_

"_MUKURO-SAMA!!"_

_And then he took over her body…_

***************************************************************************************************

I could smell a faint smell of old building seeped through my nose. My eyes were still closed, I tried to remember what made me fainted. _Oh, Chrome hate me… _ I remembered. But I tried to ignore it _No, she won't hate me, she said that we're friends._ I tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurred. As I properly opened my eyes, I could see a face was only an inch above me, Mukuro's face…

" Boo…"

Well, it was my reflex, so don't blame me. I slapped him right on his face and leaving a red-hand mark before ran away to the door and get out as fast as I could….

_( Flashback )_

"_Mukuro-sama! Look! What you've done to her!"_

"_Oya oya, don't worry Chrome, since she can't battle again then you're the winner then…"_

" _I don't want Mukuro-sama! If you don't possessed me in the end, I won't have any chance to win against her!"_

"_Then it was draw…"_

"_Dr… draw?"_

" _Yes, It's fair isn't it?"_

"_Well, it's okay then…"_

_( end of flashback )_

I ran towards Chrome and hugged her. I cried like a baby on her shoulder, reporting to her what was happened before. She just giggled and patted my head gently. _What another Bad-Nappo day *sigh*_

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Yes!! Finally I can slap him right on his face! Oh yeah, oh yeah XD ( please forgive me Mukuro fans! ). By the way I was listening to _Setsuna no Kioku and Kokou no Pride _when I write this story and this author notes^___^ ( also I sing the karaoke!!\\^0^// ). Well, I guess another explanations then?

Card I used in this Chapter:

**-The Magician: **As it mentioned in the story, The magician card has 3 special abilities. One for copied things ( whatever things the opponent hold ), two for stealing opponent's ability or technique and the last for using it ( the stolen ability ). So, if you use it without opponents in front of you, it can't be used.

**-The Strength: **( Nothing I can explain for this card - -; ) It increased the attack or the defense the user use

**-The Hanged Man: **If you use this card, it will bind the opponent with the strongest sprout and hang the opponent on the air until it's out of breath. That's mean… Until the opponents die… ( Whaa!! Sorry Kuchan!!! )

Okay that's all maybe? I'm sorry, I say that I will use **the Judgement **card again but maybe in later chapters. I want to introduce as many cards as I can. I'll give muffin to anyone who review this story! No spoiler for the next chapter! Because I want to make it as a surprise! So wait and see!! Comments, suggestion and request are gladly welcomed!! See ya in the next Chapter!! ( I'll update as soon as I can )


	4. Briefing: The Day of Illusionist

**Author's Note: **Hi! Nice to meet ya again! Finally! I'm done with my test!!! Yay!! I can write as many fanfic and draw as many Chrome's fanart I want!! Bwuahaha!!! This chapter is a little bit serious; maybe you can say the genres changes to tragedy/drama, only for this chapter though. Oh and I make another story which I labeled as **M rated** because of the 'vampire violence' there. I use another OC there so please read it if you're interesting. I also write sequel for this 'Kiri-chan' story. Err… I'm very useless for deciding pairing, so if you don't mind, please tell me who's suitable for Kiri-chan ( you can say it's me -_-; ) Anyway enjoy this story as well ( still apologizing for grammars and vocabulary mistakes )

**For MATTGASM who always reviewed my stories I give a tight hug and a big tasty pineapple! Thanks for it! XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mukuowl:**…….. *remained silent with an expressionless face*

**Kiri :**He… can't speak, isn't he?

**Mukuro :**Of course he can't you idiot, why can't you think with your stupid brain instead thinking with your knees?

**Kiri :**WHA- I'm asking Chrome not you DUMB!

**Mukuro :**But your eyes seems locks on me *lifting Kiri chin with one hand*

**Kiri :**GET AWAY YOU IDIOT!!! *slap away Mukuro's hand with blushing face*

**Mukuro :**Aww~ finally my soon-to-be-my-student is blushing madly at me *smirk*

**Kiri :**WHO'S BLUSHING AND WHO'S SOON-GONNA-BE-YOUR-STUDENT?!

**Mukuro :SYCW **doesn't own any of the reborn characters. She only own the plots and herself blushing-madly-OC

**Kiri :**I tell you I'M NOT!!!

**Mukuro :**Kufufufufu….

**Mukuowl:**………

***************************************************************************************************

I remained silent as I rested my chin on both of my hands. I stared at the scene over the window I used to sit at. Almost of the scenery I saw were… _green. _You could say we were surrounded by forest. The trees peacefully stand on where they supposed to be, forming a huge forest near the Kokuyo building I used to live at. I turned my head around to surveyed what were inside the room. I'm not alone, there were my cats, Kira who played around with the white owl that flew around in circular motion above her, that was Mukuowl. I turned my gaze to the left and I saw the female girl who cooked our lunch, Chrome Dokuro. I could barely hear she hummed a playful tone with her sweet voice while her hand kept stirring the spoon to keep the mixture mixed well. I turned my gaze on the others side of the room, completely turned 180 degrees ( not my head, only my gaze, I will do it if I'm an owl ) I could see Mukuro sat on the couch with his one leg above the other and his right hand holding a book which I could faintly read the title "**How to Produce Fruits Illusions"** I knew what he was going to do after reading that book. I'm turning back to the outside environment and sigh deeply, _I felt bored…._

Somehow Mukuro noticed my sigh and closed his book before asked me…

" What are you doing there this lately? Trying to commit a suicide?"

_Damn… _didn't he had any other better question? I threw a glare at him before let out another sigh and turned my head back to the window. Mukuro eyes widened as he saw me ignoring him instead slapped him or shouted angrily at him. He took a step closer at me and hold my face and turned to faced him.

" Are you sick? Or you have been realize that you're crazy so you come clean?"

I kicked him right on his stomach before glaring madly at him, _he's sure a sick person…_

"I told you I'm not bastard!!"

I shouted angrily at him, unable to controlled my emotion. Chrome came out from the kitchen after finishing cooked the meal. She ran towards Mukuro and asked was he alright or not. She told him to stopped mocking at me. The girl turned at me curiously and asked me….

"Kiri-chan? Why do you acting oddly? Is there anything that bothered you?"

I couldn't help but stared at her only violet eye. I sighed again before telling them the truth.

" Well… you can say, I'm bored. Anything I see here is a tree or a forest or an old building. I stayed here since they sent me here ( will be told in the other story ) I'm really bored here…"

They stared each other. Suddenly Chrome stood up and walked towards me. She patted my head like a kids, I bow my head and turned my gaze on the ground. Mukuro placed his hand on his chin, thinking a little while. Like a bulb that light on his head, he smirked and stood up gracefully.

" Okay, since you're new in here, why don't we explore this Kokuyo Land?"

He crossed his hands in front of his chest while waiting a reply from me. I stood silent as excitement brushed away all my bored. I smiled widely as I reply _"yes"_

***************************************************************************************************

I had my blue backpack on my back and leaved my battle robe on my room. I came downstairs to meet the two that waited me. I smiled cheerfully, _this gonna be fun! _I thought. I meet those two and began to walk around the Kokuyo land. I saw bird chirping above me, the weather was good, no sign of raining soon. I continued my little adventure with the other illusionist. I explored the old buildings. They looked so old although they still stood strongly. No one was there making me shivered a little bit, I really afraid of ghost even it was afternoon and the sun still shined above us. However, the presences on those two made me felt a little bit relieved. Chrome noticed me gripped the backpack rope tightly, she stretched her hand and dragged me along. My worried were being washed away with her angelic smile. I tried to enjoyed this journey….

Finally, we had roamed every inch on the land. We felt a little bit tired. We decided to took a break here. I sat on the ground when suddenly Chrome needed some water to washed her hands

" Ah… I forget to bring the water to wash our hands, I remember there's a water tap around here, I'll take the water from there"

" wait Chrome, I'll accompany you"

With that, Chrome and Mukuro leaved me. I sat tiredly while hugging my knees and brought them up to my chest. I felt my eyelid heavier, so I couldn't help but closed my eyes slowly, drifting me to the dreamland….

***************************************************************************************************

I woke up abruptly when I felt someone shake my shoulder harshly. I opened my eyes just to saw a little girl staring at me. _I think I never see this girl when I explore this land_… I thought within my heart. She dragged me up and pulled my hand as I tried to survive from her powers that pulled me.

" Come on! Come on! The ceremony will start! You gotta go!!"

She smiled cheerfully while her hands kept pulling me off. I tried to pulled back when suddenly she pulled me roughly, forcing me to stood up from my place. _Where did she got that power?! I'm a teen while she's a children! _I'm being dragged along with the girl I didn't know. She lead me to a place I don't even knew that this were part of Kokuyo land or not. I realized this place getting weirder and weirder. Finally, we reached the edge of the path. I could saw many people cheered beneath me. I was on the top of a temple! What the?!

" What is this?! What I am doing here?!"

I tried to run away only to being caught again by the little girl. She gripped my wrist tightly only to earned a moaned from me.

" You're not going anywhere sis, you're part of this ceremony.."

I could see a devilish grin across her face. _This girl isn't a kid! _I could felt shiver down to my spine as I felt a dangerous aura from the girl. She threw me forward harshly. I grasped as my head landed on something hard as a rock. I felt both of my hands were pinned down by someone, but I couldn't see clearly because of the pain on my head from the last throw. When I manage to felt my whole body again, my hands were chained by a chain above my head and my legs were being tied into one by another chains. I tried to released myself and moved my body. But instead of earned a freedom back to me, I moaned lightly as the chains began to hurt me, drew blood from my wrist. My head turned around as my gaze captured a girl, that girl, holding a big lance with a sharp metallic knife on the edge of it. My eyes widened as I saw her staring at me with hunger, a lust to killed me. She smirked and lifted the lance highly above her head. She spoke a mantra in a language I don't even knew whether it was exist in this world or not. Finally, she tried to jab my heart directly before I scream loudly. A glowing card from my pocket erased away all this things. I could see faintly the girl slowly disappeared with a shouting face. I felt relieved before I lost my consciousness again…..

***************************************************************************************************

"_Kiri-chan… Kirichan!"_

Faintly, my ears caught the sweet voice I barely know of.

"KIRI-CHAN!"

I opened my eyes slowly to saw Chrome's worried face in front of me. Her hands was placed on my shoulder, she smiled weakly at me

" Thank Goodness Kiri-chan! You look so pale and you don't even move! I called a few times you but you still keep silent! I'm so worried about that!"

"Chrome… "

Tears began to rolled down from my eyes to my cheeks. I hugged Chrome immediately. My whole body was shivering, I gripped Chrome back tightly. Her shoulder became wet as I buried my face on her. Mukuro and Chrome exchange look and both looked curiously to what happened to me. Chrome just caressed my head slowly as I muffled my sobs on her shoulder.

" It's alright Kiri-chan, nothing to be afraid now, you're safe here…."

Though she had said a words that will calmed down me but it didn't work on me. The scene of me being killed by the lace still fresh on my mind. And so, we decided to walked home. The moon had resurfaced on the sky. Glowing with its beautiful light. A few sobs still came out from me as Chrome sat beside me wearing her nightgown and holding my hand. She looked at me with anxiety and sighed deeply….

_What happen to you Kiri-chan?_

Mukuro was outside my room, leaned his body on the wall beside the door that aimed to my room. He closed his eyes…

_That damn girl, she must be showing herself to her, I told her to go away already…_

As the night came surrounding the Kokuyo land, finally I can drifted myself to the dreamland. Chrome had fall asleep beside me while holding my hand firmly. Inside my pocket that I placed on the desk, there was something glowing inside it. A card, with a words written on it…

_The Lovers_

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Hiks… *sobs* sniff…sniff… what happen to Kiri-chan actually? Is Mukuro know something about this? Why the card glowing and why it is _The Lovers _card? To much to explain in here, this mystery will be solve after this story end. Because I'm planning to make a sequel! Yes! I have the plot already and was going to make it after this story ends. The next chapter will be the last battle! **Kirichan & Chrome Dokuro Versus Mukuro! **We'll beat Mukuro there!! Just hope we can get over it! Oh yeah thanks to them who have add my stories as Favorite! I'll give all of you tasty pineapple! Yay! XD Well, see ya guys! Don't forget to reviews as well!

**P.S: I have put Kiri-chan drawing on my deviantart, check out on my profile for the links!**


End file.
